Another Day of Fun
by winni33
Summary: A short One-Shot, After Ted had told his Kids about their mother they make another Memory. A thanksgiving memory.


**.:How I met your mother [Ted POV]:.**  
"So that's the story of How I met your mother."  
"Wow." My daughter said. "Just Wow."  
"I seriously can't believe that you wasted all that time just to say THAT thing." My son shook his head.  
"Whhaaat?" I whined.  
"Nothing. Hey Lets go see Uncle Barney. His just so awesome" My daughter said to my son, grabbing his hand. I sighed sitting there. Alone.  
Ahh screw it. I'm going to see Barney.  
I followed my kids to Uncle Barney's apartment which by the way was right across the hallway. They knocked a couple of times and Barney opened the door.  
"Hey Kids" He opened his arms wide for a hug. My daughter hugged him immediately but My son hesitated.  
"Come on I won't bite" Barney smiled. My son hugged him tightly.  
"Ah-Arghh AHHH" Barney gripped onto his chest and the kids let go quickly. "S-someone C-ccccall the a-am" Before he could finish his head banged against the floor. I rolled my eyes but the kids were really shocked. They went on their knees and shook him lightly.  
"No kids. You don't do that. You do this" I pushed them lightly to the side. I rolled him over so that his chest was facing the air. I lifted my foot and was about to stomp on his groin.  
"OK OK TED!" Barney suddenly moved. I smirked.  
"That's right" I said.  
"Kids that's what I call Legen –ring—Oh sorry one sec. Hello? Oh yes. Yes. Mhmm. Ok. Cya. DARY" Barney said dramatically.  
"Hey guys. What's everyone doing in the hallway? And why is Barney lying on the floor?" A voice said behind them.  
"Oh. Hey Uncle Marshall" My son smiled. SMILED? HE SMILED AT UNCLE MARSHALL? He NEVER did that. I think his up to something.  
"Hey, son." Marshall said and patted him on the head. SON? HE CALLED MY SON, SON? I'M GOING TO LOOSE IT AHHHHHHHHHHHH!.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed.  
"Whats wrong dad?"  
"Nothing, I just needed to do that." I said calmly, swiping my hands out and nodding with my bottom lip at the same height as my top.  
"So is everyone ready for the thanksgiving dinner tonight?" Aunt Lily asked excitedly.  
"Its thanksgiving dinner today?" Barney questioned. Lily rolled her eyes.  
"If you come normally I'll give you that teddy bear I stole from you the other day" She said, trying to bribe him and rolling her eyes.  
"You ca—TEDDY BEAR" Barney 'cried'. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
"Ok. I'll See you all tonight." I smiled and pushing my kids inside the house.

**.:Tonight:.**  
"I DON'T CARE GIVE ME MY TEDDY BEAR" Barney continued to cry. Lily on the other hand was getting more and more annoyed since she had to cook the thanksgiving dinner.  
"Later, Barney. I have to cook Dinner for everyone." Lily said taking the turkey out of the oven. "Speaking of everyone has anyone seen robin lately?" Everyone shook their head from the lounge.  
"So who's going to call her?"  
"I'll call her. I'm her favorite anyway" My daughter said, getting up from her seat and getting the phone.

Bzzz.  
"Hello?" A voice called from the other line.  
"Hey Aunt Robin" She said, smiling.  
"Hey kid. I missed you. Anyway can someone put Lily on the phone? I need to speak to her. Make sure its not on speaker!"  
"Ok." My daughter gave the phone to Aunt Lily. She placed her index finger on her lips, to quiet us down and clicked speaker mode.

"Hey Robin. What's up?"  
"Lily I need to tell you something. Are you away from the others?"  
"Yeah I am" She smirked, waving her hand in our faces. We groaned and rolled our eyes. Lily was always bad at this.  
"Lily I know your waving your hands in their faces and its on Speaker isn't it?" The annoyed voice of Robin said. "Anyway. I'll be leaving work in 5 minutes. I'll be there in 15 minutes alright Lily?"  
"Yeah sure!"

The line went dead because Robin had hung up. Lily walked back into the kitchen with Barney still pestering her and we continued to watch TV.

**.:15 Minutes later:.  
**A knock was heard from the front door. We opened and saw Robin smiling widely on the other side.  
"GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT?"  
"what?" I asked.  
"I GOT THE JOB FOR CNN" Robin yelled energetically.  
"YAAAAAAAY!" We all cheered and hugged her.  
"Wheres lily?" Robin smiled.  
"Kitchen" We all said at the same time. She quickly ran to the kitchen.  
"LILY LILY GUESS WHAT?"  
"What?" She answered rather annoyed since Barney couldn't stop pestering her. "DAMMIT BARNEY I'LL GIVE YOU THE DAMN TEDDY BEAR."  
"YAY!" He smiled like a 10 year old. Lily walked out and back in with a rather old and musty teddy bear.  
"TEDDY BEAAARR!" Barney yelled happily reaching out to him. Instead of giving it to him Lily threw it out of the window.

After Robin told Lily about the job and Barney stopped crying over a dead plush toy we all enjoyed dinner together.  
"Kids. Now you can tell a story to YOUR kids about today, some day."  
"Dad. We're still young teenagers. Do you REALLY believe that we'll remember this day?" My son said cutting his turkey and my daughter nodding along with him in agreement.  
"Yes. You will. GROUP PHOTO GUYS!" Lily said energetically. She ran to her room and got the camera. Then she ran back out.  
"Ok Kids in the middle, Mashall & Me on the right of them and Robin, barney and Ted on the left. Ready? –beep—"She clicked the button.  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
**-FLASH-**  
The flash went off and we stood there smiling.  
"Let's look at the photo." Lily sang. There was me standing with one hand on my kid's shoulders and Robin with both hands on my shoulder and Barney. Well. He was still adjusting his tie in the photo like always. Lily and Marshall were smiling at the photo with Marshall's hands snaked around lily's waist.

"Hopefully every time with there's a special occasion it would always be like this. For Ever and Ever" I said, gripping onto the photo.

**.:End Story:.**

Hope you enjoyed my **FIRST TV SHOW FICTION XD  
**  
-Starry


End file.
